


Morty's Orgasm Took Up 3 Tweets

by 420depression69



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Grinding, I'm partial to 14 myself, Incest, M/M, Morty is any age under 18 you want, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Morty Smith, Vaginal Fingering, and will do it again, the author came to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420depression69/pseuds/420depression69
Summary: Morty hadn't noticed he was grinding into Rick's lap as he drove the ship until he shifted ever so slightly backwards in his seat and felt something long and hard poking him in the ass.Posting my Morty getting fingered in the ship thread here before it gets lost in my twitter,, I wrote this so i could cum like thats the only reason it got made and i love all my moots so much for being so eager as i posted >:)
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Morty's Orgasm Took Up 3 Tweets

Morty hadn't noticed he was grinding into Rick's lap as he drove the ship until he shifted ever so slightly backwards in his seat and felt something long and hard poking him in the ass.  
  
It'd been Morty's idea, a stupid, childish thing- he was simply too afraid to attempt to drive the ship on his own, much preferring his grandfather's presence surrounding him as he navigated the vast cosmos in their dingy little ship. 

If he'd ended up rutting back and forth on Rick's leg, subconsciously trying to relieve some of the tension he felt being perched in his grampa's lap, well, that was his business. And maybe Rick's business, too; Morty gasped as he felt the hard length slide against his backside. Suddenly, he has two large hands wrapped around his waist, dwarfing him in their grasp.

" _Ri-Rick_?" He exclaims, panicked.

"Y-y-you really can't just, can't fucking sit still can you, _Moorty_? Just have to- to squirm in grampa's lap like a little cock-starved slut, huh?"

Morty whimpers at Rick's gruff voice directly behind him, hot breath against the shell of his ear making him weak. This came out of nowhere, the older man had _never_ done anything like this with him- Morty's heart races. Had he really affected him this badly with just a little grinding?

"Rick, I- I-" Morty's breathless, "I'm s-so- so _sorry-y-y-_ y," he whines, but still continues to rut back into Rick's still-hardening cock. He's red-faced and whimpering, seemingly unable to stop himself.

" _God_ , baby, you're _soaking_ ," Rick whispers almost irreverently. "Y-you're getting my thigh all wet, _Morty_ ," he practically growls this, fingers digging into scrawny hips. "How- wh- what do you need grampa to do, sweetheart?" he asks, dragging Morty against him, sparks following where they made contact through too many pesky layers of clothes.

" _Touch me_!" Morty gasps, gripping the hands wrapped around him. "God, p-please, I need it, Rick!" Rick groans at that, barely keeping himself from pounding into the boy from behind right then and there.

"You want me finger your little cunt, _Morty_? _Say it_ ," he snarls.

" _Ahhn_ ~ Please, Rick, I need you to fingerfuck my-my cunt, please, _please_ , just touch me!" Rick descends on him like a wolf, sucking and biting on his neck from behind as he undoes Morty's pants and pushes them down to get better access to his sex.

"God, you have- you've no idea what the fuck you _do_ to me, Morty," He says into the boy's skin, breathing him in deeply. A giant hand dips beneath Morty's waistband, giving him gooseflesh as it ghosts over his happy trail to trace fingers over his lips. Morty's shaking, overwhelmed by the sudden contact and most of all the deft fingers playing with his little pussy, spreading the lips, swiping over his entrance. He can feel his slick sticking to Rick's fingers as they begin to move in and out of his hole, filling the ship with obscene squelching and Morty's panting. Without warning, Rick curls two fingers down to bear into the sensitive ribbed walls of the organ, cursing at the sensation of warm, wet velvet wrapped tight around his digits. Morty keens, face on fire, and moans Rick's name sweetly.

"Morty, _fuck_ , you sound so pretty..." hips rock beneath the boy and then he's sucking on his grandfather's fingers, drooling over the digits and moaning like a bitch at the feeling of them in his mouth.  Rick's rubbing harshly at his entrance again, teasing contact with his clit but always managing to miss it.

" _Rick, Rick, Rick, pl-ple_ -" Morty can't get the words out, driven incoherent by the man's fingers.

"Please, Morty? Please- _fuck_ \- please what?"

It's like hot lightning shooting through him as Rick handles Morty less-than-gently, and he's moving his hips without meaning too, trying to generate an much friction as possible. "Rick, please touch my c- _please touch my dick_ , Rick, I-I-I-I-"

"Shhh, It's alright baby, I know," the old man rumbles into his skin, voice and smile predatory. Then the rough pads of Rick's fingers are on Morty's hard clit, and Morty's bucking hard into Rick's hand, nearly screaming at the harsh pleasure. 

" _RICK_ \- h-ho-holy _shiiiiit_ , Grampa, fuck, god, _more_!" the boy shouts, feeling hot tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes. Rick's breathing heavily behind him, and he's never felt more like a piece of meat in the older man's eyes but it's a feeling he can get used to. Rick keeps bearing down on the bundle of nerves, and Morty feels the muscles of his abdomen tighten and fat drops of sweat run down his neck and back, barely perceiving the ship having become so humid with both of their breath that the windows were steaming.

The boy can hardly withstand it, can't even control the erratic movement of his hips and they press harder into his Rick's hand, gyrating in his grasp like a rabbit in spring. He feels something building in his core, something he's sure will be overwhelming, but he only thrusts down with renewed vigor as he feels himself coming closer to the edge of this great wave of something. Rick's just here for the ride, barely having to move as his grandson fucks himself on his long fingers. Morty's chanting Rick's name as he rides closer, and closer, and Rick can barely handle how cute his little Morty is, panting his name out like a mantra.

"Morty, _fuck_ \- god- you can come, come on grampa's fingers, Morty, oh, _shit_ -" Rick's babbling into his ear, moving his fingers in tandem with the thrusting of Morty's little pelvis, and then Morty's finally peaking, and it's truly nothing he's ever felt before. As his orgasm crashes over him, Morty can't even make a noise, silent scream on his face while his back arches and every muscle in his body tenses against his grandfather's chest. He hears a high-pitched cry that he vaguely registers is escaping from his own throat. 

Rick still won't let up, though, plunging three fingers into Morty's tight little cunt to feel it pulse around him with his climax, the muscle throbbing with more waves of pleasure each time it winces. Morty's nerves feel rubbed raw, but he can't do anything but sob as the fingers in his pussy continue to move. His face is wet, and he's begging Rick to stop, but they piston inside of him until his pelvic muscles stop twitching every few seconds, leaving him spent and tired.

Morty collapses in his Rick's lap once it's over, wanting nothing more than to pass out. Rick hugs him from behind, and Morty notices he's still hard. "Rick- let me-"

"N-no, baby, y-y-you're tired, I can take care of it myself, fuck, just- just get some rest, sweetheart."

Morty's long dead to the world when Rick whips his cock out, finishing in a few rough strokes with a choked " _Mo-o-orty-y-y_ ," escaping his lips as he finishes.

Rick is sick to his stomach seeing his come decorating the sleeping Morty, feels like the sleaziest piece of shit in the galaxy. Now you've gone and done it, he thought, you fingered your grandson, gave him the best orgasm of his life, and now you have to drive home with this wet mess in your lap. Fucking _typical_. He finds he doesn't regret it, though, smiling down at his adorable grandson curled up in his lap. Now he can only hope Morty doesn't regret it, either. Well, that's something to worry about later.  For now, he cards his fingers through Morty's soft curls, wiping the sweat from his forehead and breathing in his warm scent. Without thinking about it, he bends down to kiss him gently on the top of the head.

"You're keeping this memory," he decides to himself in the quiet ship. "Y-you don't _get_ to forget that, you horny little shit."

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! I love you.  
> I wrote this originally on my twitter (@PickleAki) but i mostly post art and thirst tweets about rick's swangy balls :)


End file.
